Something Treasured
by ladyasile
Summary: Tsuzuki tries something special for Hisoka  and for himself . Tsuzuki/Hisoka


Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants of Darkness/ Yami no Matsuei.

Warnings: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, possible OOC, and awful writing.

* * *

This one is for you, Stratagirl! Happy birthday!

**

* * *

**

**Something Treasured**

* * *

Driving proved to be easier than Hisoka thought it would be. Sure, he had occasionally lost control of the car, but there was never any permanent damage done… to them. The car, however, had collected a couple of scratches and dents from his first two attempts at parking. That, in his opinion, was perfectly acceptable. When learning how to drive and park a car a couple of injuries to the car were bound to happen.

Yet, despite that, he found himself sitting indoors rather than practicing outside. Of course, it was raining, but that was another lesson he had to learn. It was more reason to take the car and drive. Tsuzuki was not always going to be there with him. He could not rely on him to hold his hand, and occasionally grab hold of the steering wheel when he lost control, all the time.

Oh, he had tried to make these arguments, but his boyfriend was not having it. Instead of teaching him to be self-reliant, he had him sitting inside, next to the window while he made them coffee. From a romantic's point of view, it was a sweet thing to do, but he could not wrap his mind around it. The dented and badly scratched car called out to him, like some sort of siren.

Placing his hand on the window, he began to play around with drawing faces. "Is the coffee ready yet?" he called out. On average, it did not take long for one to make coffee. Tsuzuki, however, had been in the kitchen for nearly an hour.

Not hearing a word, he stood up from the chair that Tsuzuki had placed there for him, and walked to the kitchen. As he came in, various smells pleasured his nose. His eyes, though, did not see the man he had expected to see. Narrowing his eyes, he continued to walk until he got to the other side of the kitchen, where the other doorway stood.

"Are you in here?" he asked before placing his foot on the other side of the doorway, where darkness was clearly dominant.

Bright lights stung his sight. Blinking rapidly, Hisoka took a step back. "What is this?" he asked once his eyes adjusted. Tiny multicolored bullets obscured his eyesight, an effect from the bright lights.

Standing in the room, Tsuzuki smiled at him. "Since it's raining outside, I thought we could have a date indoors," he said as he grabbed a bottle of orange juice. "It's not as exciting as driving a car, but I thought it'd be nice to do." Clearly, the man had read his mind. Pouring the juice in to two glasses, he looked at him with an expression that melted away Hisoka's reservation.

Accepting the glass that Tsuzuki was handing him, he nodded and gave his boyfriend a smile. He made sure not to go overboard with the smile; he still had to keep a tight leash on Tsuzuki after all. "Thank you," he said before taking a sip. "I'm not trying to insult you, but was this a spontaneous idea?"

Having already taken a drink of the juice, Tsuzuki almost spat it out. "Why do you say that?"

Hisoka pointed at the small wooden table. "The only thing you've got there is a small cake, juice, and flowers that you pulled from your garden. Judging from their wet petals and your lightly wet shirt, you barely got them. Am I wrong?" he challenged his boyfriend, who now was smiling weakly.

"Agh, Hisoka!" he pouted. "It's not about what we have. Sure, it is nothing fancy, but all that matters is how we feel about each other, and spending time together. That's what I wanted to do for us."

"I'm sure you're right. This spontaneous romantic date indoors has nothing to do with the fact that I want to practice driving, right? Yes, Asato, you're a wonderful boyfriend." Tsuzuki's face fell. "That comment… I meant it. Sometimes you're more than I deserve."

Rapidly his face went from gloomy to grinning. "Thank you, Hisoka. So how much cake do you want?"

Sighing, Hisoka placed the glass on the small table. "This means I can forget about driving, huh?"

"There'll be other times. What is more important than spending time together? Let us just sit and enjoy ourselves, okay? The cake's really good!"

Before Tsuzuki could cut a piece of cake, Hisoka took hold of his hand. Amethyst eyes looked at him, making him feel very wealthy. Pulling his boyfriend up, he brought him against him. Then, as he smiled, he leaned up for a kiss. Tsuzuki's lips parted slightly, making him do the same. Tenderly he felt his boyfriend's tongue slip into him, adding further pleasure to the kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Hisoka enveloped Tsuzuki in a loose embrace. "Asato, how big was that cake originally?"

"What are you talking about? It's big enough for two people to split," he answered with a nervous laugh.

"There's an obvious cut in the cake. If I remember correctly, I pulled you away before you could cut it in front of me. In addition to that, you taste like chocolate cake." Before Tsuzuki could try to think of an answer, he walked over to the cake. "Sit down so we can enjoy this," he ordered, making his boyfriend flinch. Doing his best not to smirk, Hisoka turned to him. "Despite your trickery, this is still nice of you."

"I'm glad you think so," replied Tsuzuki, still leery.

Splitting the chocolate cake in half, Hisoka took a fork and picked some up. Looking over at Tsuzuki, he saw the man do the same. _I am glad we are doing this, _he thought to himself as he ate. "This is good," he said to his boyfriend.

Giggling like a child with too many sweets, Tsuzuki nodded vigorously. "I told you. It's like heaven for your mouth!" While he spoke, Hisoka tried to avoid the tiny specks of cake that flew out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"It is heaven," agreed Hisoka as he fed cake to his lover. _Every moment we share is a memory treasured, Asato Tsuzuki._

End.


End file.
